


Saknobu One-Shots

by musicaltigresa



Category: Metal Fight Beyblade: Zero G | Beyblade: Shogun Steel
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Heavy Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Inappropriate Humor, Jealousy, Kingdom Hearts References, Light Angst, Multi, Multiple Personalities, One Shot Collection, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pokemon References, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual Humor, Unhappy Ending, Yandere!Sakyo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicaltigresa/pseuds/musicaltigresa
Summary: Just some one-shots for these two! I might take requests, too!





	Saknobu One-Shots

As it was, Bull Burger seemed to be filled with a lot more life than normal. From what Shinobu could see, anyway.

"Okay, here`smy next question!" Abby yelled over everyone, gaining the other teens` attention. "Who would be your ultimate Pokémon partner in crime?"

"Chimchar!" Zyro yelled almost immediately, to the surprise of no one.

"Hmm, I think Deino would be mine," Kira said after a long moment of thought.

Ren tapped her chin, then gasped and snapped her fingers. "Skarmory sounds good!" She looked to Takanosuke. "What about you, Taka? Any ideas?"

"Um..." Takanosuke said, thinking. It took a few minutes, but then he finally replied: "Rufflet would be mine! It`s the closest to an eagle, after all!"

Maru decided to speak up then. "Well, I think I`d fit well with Solosis, that or an Elekid." She looked at the four who hadn`t spoken up, who all had been caught up in their own discussions by this point.

"Hey, Eight, what would be your Pokémon partner?" The pinkette asked, causing the blue haired boy to start. "Oh, I dunno, actually. Maybe, um, Lapras?" He said, uncertain. Abby nodded in approval.

"I can see it, Eight! If you train a Lapras right, it can be a real powerhouse!" She exclaimed, looking over to Kite. "What would you pick, Kite?"

The brunet smirked, chuckling. "Most likely Totodile. It evolves into a pretty ferocious Pokémon, so you can`t really blame me for it."

Abby nodded, then cleared her throat, gaining the other blonde of the group and the redhead`s attention. "Shinobu, who would be your Pokémon?"

"Torchic," the blonde replied, no hesitation in his tone. The redhead nodded, smiling.

"I`d probably choose Charmander," Sakyo said, causing Shinobu to smile.

"Hey, then you`d be the Mega Evolution Couple, since Charizard and Blaziken both Mega Evolve!" Abby said, the realization making everyone grin. Both teens in question blinked, then chuckled.

"I guess we would be, huh?" Sakyo said hesitantly, causing the blonde beside him to chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> I got nothin! Hope this was cute to someone, and that this made sense! Also, I will take requests now! Please send some in via ask on Tumblr or comment on here! (Also PM on FF.Net!)
> 
> EDIT: Hey everyone on AO3! This work was originally posted on Quotev, but I can FINALLY post it here! I`ll be taking requests still, and for other stories that I`ll post here soon! Stay tuned~!


End file.
